


Symphony of Moans

by BOMBARDAMAXIMA



Series: POTTERCEST [3]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Albus Severus Potter, Cum Play, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top James Sirius Potter, buttplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOMBARDAMAXIMA/pseuds/BOMBARDAMAXIMA
Summary: Albus didn't expect his kinkiest fantasy to be played out with his brother, but there they were.





	Symphony of Moans

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ INCEST & SMUT WARNING

Albus Potter was less than thrilled when he was informed that he would have to share his room with his older brother for the summer. Of course he loved James, and he had to share his room with him because cousin Teddy, who isn't actually blood related to them but feels like it, would be staying in James' room.

And that is why, at 1 am on August 1st, James and Albus are cuddled up in Albus' bed and sharing way too intimate details about their sex lives.

"So, have you ever had a blowjob, Al?" James asked. It wasn't a question one would usually ask their younger brother, but the two boys were drunk on Firewhiskey that their father allowed them to drink because it was his birthday, and they were slowly losing all inhibitions.

Al giggled at the question before turning on his side to face his brother. "Alyssa Zabini gave me one once, it was dreadful, I didn't even cum."

"Girls give shitty blowjobs," James stated.

"So you've had a bloke give you one?" Albus asked, intrigued.

"Course," James slurred sleepily. "When you live in a dorm with three other boys, at some point you experiment on each other."

"Will you teach me?" Albus asked.

James' eyes widened at the question and stared at his brothers' nervous face. He nodded slowly and leaned in before placing a soft kiss on his brothers' lips.

James climbed over so he was straddling his brothers' calves and tore off his trousers and pants. James examined his brothers cock with interest. It was a bit shorter than his own and less thick, barely, and had a pretty pink tip with a small pearl of precome coming out of it. James kissed the tip softly and licked his lips free of the cum before taking his whole cock down his throat.

It was barely a second into the blowjob before Albus started thrusting his hip up to lodge his cock farther down James' throat. James pulled back, coughing and spluttering, and wiped his lips.

"Sorry," Albus apologized sheepishly.

"It's fine, Al," James reassured him and crawled up to kiss his neck softly.

Albus moaned in response and trailed his hands up and down James' sides as James sucked hickeys onto the expanse of his neck. Albus ran his hands down to James' hips and tugged down his sweatpants. James wasn't wearing any pants so his cock sprung out and hit his stomach.

"Fuck me please, Jamie," Albus begged.

"You sure?" James pulled back from his brothers' neck to search for any sign of discomfort.

Albus nodded enthusiastically and sat up to reattach his lips with James'.

James tugged his sweatpants all the way off and then rid both him and Al of their shirts before he joined his brother back on his bed. 

"Flip over," James whispered in Albus' ear.

Albus wasted no time before doing as his brother said and flipping over on his hands and knees, feeling more exposed than he ever has before. He whimpered as James used his thumb to run over his arse hole in slow circles, pulling it slightly open every few.

"Have you ever fingered yourself, Al?" James asked in a husky, lustful tone.

"N-no, never," Albus replied shakily, attempting to push himself back on James' thumb as he continued to stroke over the hole.

James smiled to himself at the thought of him being the first to ever touch his brother in that intimate place and stuck his pointer and middle finger in his mouth, sucking to get them wet and moaning as he pictured it as Albus' cock. Albus noticed the noises and turned around to see his brother. He went red in the face when James winked at him with the two fingers in his mouth and pulled them out, drawing a string of saliva out as he did.

James circled his brothers' rim with his slick pointer finger before leaning down and licking it once slowly, earning a drawn out moan from his brother. He then gathered up saliva in his mouth and let a generous amount drip onto his brothers' hole.

"It's cold," Albus gasped.

James rubbed one of his brothers' arse cheeks comfortingly before inching his fingertip closer and closer to breach his rim. "If it hurts at all tell me to stop alright?"

Albus nodded frantically and pushed his hips back so that James' finger breached him. The two moaned loudly as James continued to thrust his finger in and out of his brother, relishing in the look of his rim latching onto his finger every time he pulled out.

"More, Jamie, please!" Albus begged.

James pulled his finger out, earning a whimper in protest from Albus, and then slid the other slicked up finger inside. James could tell that this finger hurt Albus a bit more as he began to whimper in pain more frequently but then started to fuck himself on James' fingers to speed up the process. 

"I'm good, Jamie, fuck me," Albus asked desperately.

"You sure? You haven't even had three fingers," James asked as he watched beads of sweat fall down Albus arched back.

"Yes, I want to feel you, even if it hurts, I want to remember how it felt to have your cock stuffed inside of me, Jamie please," Albus cried out.

James obliged and removed the two fingers from his brother. He accio-ed some lube and poured a good amount on his hand before wanking himself with it and then running a finger around the rim of his brothers' hole to tease him.

"Hurry up, Jamie, fuck," Albus complained.

"Okay, baby, don't be so impatient," James laughed.

James took his cock in hand and lined it up to Albus' hole before pushing in slowly. He moaned out loud and his mouth fell open as the tight walls of his brother encased his cock in a wet warmth. Albus cried out in pain so James stopped and allowed his brother to get used to it. A few seconds later, Albus nodded and James continued to ease himself in until he was balls deep inside of his brother.

"Go, I'm fine, you can move," Albus offered breathlessly.

James nodded and started thrusting into his brother, slow and deep. On the second thrust, James hit a spot inside of Albus that made him shake with pleasure and scream out.

"FUCK JAMIE," he moaned loudly. "FUCK ME YOU FEEL SO GOOD I WANT YOU TO CUM INSIDE OF ME AND MAKE ME HOLD IT INSIDE OF ME SO I NEVER FORGET I BELONG TO YOU, FUCK!"

James quickly covered his brothers' mouth with his hand and ceased his thrusting. "Al, I didn't put up silencing spells, you need to be quiet," James complained to him. Secretly he loved that his brother was screaming out his name, and he would definitely plug his brother up with his cum, but that was for after, he had to make him cum first.

James continued his same angle as before, sure to hit Albus' spot every time and pushed his brother's head down so it was against a pillow, muffling his moans of 'fuck me, James.'

Albus' hand shot out from where it was clenching a pillow and grabbed James' before his hole clenched around James' cock and he came all over his stomach and the bed sheets. James heard a muffled, drawn out moan of 'Jaaaaames' and then spilled into his brother.

James pulled out slowly and wanked himself off with his tip still inside his brother to get as much cum in his hole as he could and then accio-ed a butt plug he had been given as a joke by one of his dormmates and then lined it up to Albus' hole.

"Did you still want my cum stored in you?" James asked.

"Please Jamie, I wat to walk down to breakfast tomorrow with your cum still in me and then eat it out of me afterwards," Albus said, a bit embarassed towards the end as he realized just how kinky his fantasy was.

"Well then, baby brother," James said soothingly rubbing his brother's lower back and inching the plug up to his brother's leaking hole. "Your wish is my command." And with that, James lined up the bright pink butt plug to his brother's hole and pushed it in slowly, licking up any cum that spilled out.

Albus moaned and scooted back from his place to hug James. James smiled and wrapped his brother in his arms, whispering a cleaning charm on the sheets, and then laid down. He wrapped the two of them up in the covers and held his brother's head to his chest and ran his hands up and down his body as Albus' started to drift off to sleep.

!EXTRA: THE NEXT MORNING!

James woke up with locks of messy raven hair in his eyes. He pushed it out of his face and smiled down at his sleeping brother. He placed a soft kiss on his brother's forehead and slid out of the bed, pulling on his gray sweatpants and Holyhead Harpies shirt before padding downstairs to get breakfast.

His sister Lily was at the table, half asleep as she shoveled cereal into her mouth, and her mum and dad were smiling at each other across the table as they sipped their coffee and read 'The Daily Prophet.'

"Morning, James," His mother greeted.

"Morning, mum," He replied as he poured himself a bowl of cereal and a glass of pumpkin juice.

A few soft creaks from the stairs caught everyone's attention and the four of them at the table looked toward the stairs to see Albus walking-basically limping- down. Albus rubbed his tired eyes and made eye contact with James and smiled at him.

"Hi," he said tiredly. "I was trying to get the shower started but it wouldn't turn on."

James knew exactly what that meant and stood up from the table. "I'll help."

"That's very nice of you, James," his mother said, impressed. "Call us if you need help.

James nodded and scurried off as his brother led the way up the stairs and toward the bathroom. He watched the sway of Albus' hips in a pair of sweatpants that hung low, exposing his hip bones. They were James'. James' mouth began to water.

The two entered the bathroom and James waisted no time before setting a complicated silencing spell and then pushing his brother hard against the bathroom door. He crashed his lips against his and pulled down his sweatpants roughly.

"James," Albus moaned, his hands flying up to entangle themselves in James' messy hair.

"Still want me to eat you out?" James asked smirking.

Albus blushed furiously before nodding his head and dropping his gaze to his feet in embarrassment.

James lifted Albus' chin and placed a softer kiss on his lips. He pulled away and pushed a stray lock of hair from Albus' face and leaned in to nibble at the shell of Albus' ear. "Turn around, baby boy."

Albus did as he was told and turned to face the wall, resting his forehead on the cool tile. James tore down his trousers and smiled at his brother's lack of pants. He got to his knees and carefully pulled the butt plug out of his brother and set it on the ground next to him.

James lapped at the hole as his cum from the night before began to spill out of it. He thrusted his tongue in and out, sighing as Albus' symphony of moans filled the bathroom. After a good few minutes and James was sure all of the cum was successfully out of his brother, he switched his tongue for his fingers and started fucking his brother until he came all over the bathroom wall.

Albus panted tiredly and turned around to face his brother, smiling down at him on his knees. James smiled and licked up any cum on his lips before standing up and kissing his brother once again.

"You've been a dirty boy, Albus," James purred. "Time for a shower."


End file.
